


Listen to the Birds

by justdrifting



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pa sits her down one day, and says, "Now, Priya, today you're going to learn how to draw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Birds

Pa sits her down one day, and says, "Now, Priya, today you're going to learn how to draw." She thinks that's pretty stupid: she already knows how to draw. But he won't let her protest, just fixes her with that look he always gives when he's being serious.  
  
They pack the ute, and then they drive. ' _Wilson's Promontory_ ,' Pa says, like it's something magical. He lets her sit in the front seat, so she knows straight away this is special. They listen to Midnight Oil on the way, but Pa turns it right down when they enter the Prom. "Just listen to the sounds of the birds," he says. They pass a heard of 'roos grazing on dry yellow grass, and an emu runs across the road behind them, making her exclaim happily.  
  
Pa drives them right up to the top. They sit on a rock-ledge, overlooking the park. When she looks down, she can see a vast expanse of grey-green gums. The ones to the west are blackened from a recent bush fire, but already there's new growth sprouting up around them, so very green. To the east there's glistening deep-blue water, and pristine white sand. She thinks it's one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen.  
  
Pa puts his arm around her shoulders. "Art isn't just about what you see, Priya," he tells her. "It's about expressing what you feel inside." He hands her a notebook and a single piece of black charcoal. "So, what do you feel, Priya?"  
  
She closes her eyes. Listens to the birds, just like Pa said. Even with her eyes closed, she can still see the Prom stretched out before her.  
  
"Beauty," she whispers.  
  
"Draw it."  
  
She opens her eyes, and her hand begins to move.


End file.
